Two Doughboys
by ovo-je-smijesno
Summary: When Mr.Eff and Psycho Doughboy are off on their own, they come across Voices like them. Rated T for now. This is gonna be slow but patience is much appreciated. OC's will appear in later chapters along with Sickness, Reverend, and Teddy (squee's voice). Enjoy!
1. Just the two of us

D-Boys POV

It felt like a lifetime. But it only had been what? Two years? Three years? Well time didn't matter much when you realize you can be in this rotten world longer than anything else. How I dreaded this fact. Since the time I stared at my new shell of shit in a mirror in profound confusion, I was only eager on the fact that I could die now, that it would be so much easier than before when I was a styrofoam display yearning to end my existence and that of Johnny C. - to be freed. Never did I expect that no matter how hard I tried nothing would come of it. No darkness. No numbness of all senses leaving. No coldness of death to take my newfound existence. I was met with stagnant moments of nooses around my neck, pill bottles still empty, hell, shooting my brains out came to no avail as the crunching and squishing of brain membrane and blood reincarnated in the back of my head and in my ears.

_Fuck my hair even grew back._

One episode in particular, I attempted to use Effs toaster in the bathtub to do the trick. Didn't work. Eff horrendously screeched at me for breaking his toaster for 10 minutes, when suddenly he said something, peculiar. "Don't you see?" He settled down, "We're real, and hell, immortal. We have all the time in the world, and cherishing it through lifetimes isn't the only things we can do. Trying to throw it away when you can dispose of others is also a great thing." Unconvinced, I replied, "Then you can do all those magnificent things by yourself , I'll find my way out of this, you already have your own way." With that I felt a tinge of something creep out of him, for a moment. He meekly said under his breath, while walking away,"It was the will of our Master."

_Our dear Master_

I never thought of other scenarios of what would happen after Nny died. I religiously believed that our Master would grant us both Eff and I our separate desires, and his own would disappear. I wanted to disappear, I never questioned it. As I was set as the Voice of Misery, ending would be simple and less terrible than anything else. But as these assumptions of dreams-do-come-true was shattered, my self identification was. Why was I existing in a semi-human form with Eff? Why couldn't I die? Why did it end up like this? And why the fuck did our time like this exist?

Sitting in the old, worn, and stained sofa in house #777 where it reeked of ancient flesh, this house was seen as abandoned by all, but it was so much more than that. It was where things came to die for a warden of hell, by an emaciated idiot with no control of his life, Voices instructing his life, and having the crazy audacity to leave town forever. And leaving us two behind, mysteriously alive. There was too much memory here in this house, and in a guilty thought both us Voices knew Nny wasn't wrong for leaving, this was a chapter - no a series - that needed to be swept away forever. And it secretly angered and pained me to know this and to see that rusted colored wall, unmoving with no eldritch abomination of any kind to be there. Just a few cockroaches however.

"So where do you think we ought to go?" Eff entered the room, and sat crossed-legged across from me, almost everything he did was child-like.

"Dunno, maybe northeast but definitely out of this city," I replied

"Why Northeast?"

I tossed my head back, staring at the decrepit roof, "More secluded and wooded where stars and the moon beam bright. Not too hustle and bustle in their countryside I suppose."

We had managed to get our hands on maps of the outside world and of and state called "Maine." It seemed interesting as it was on the border of another country and near water. A lot of talk about their trees and lobsters not to mention.

With little belongings bundled up, and I stood in the living room and took a last look. The faded curtains, the creaking wooden floor boards, the putrid smell of the old deceased, the scattering roaches, holes and marks in the walls, the t.v set, and… a picture of nailbunny.

"Y'know I kinda missed that little hissy fucker." Eff commented.

"Yeah," I replied, "What a sight it would be to see him reincarnated."

Turning around, we both headed outside under a moonless late night, and seeing the radiating light pollution of the city ahead. The other route we'll take. No need to go through the city filled with living garbage, Eff would have a bloody parade.

"Should I lock the door?" Eff spoke.

Turning towards the Voice of Insanity I replied monotone as usual, "Yeah, at least try a little to prevent some poor sap seeing what went wrong in this house."

Locking the door behind him, Eff joined my side as we both took one last look of the house.

_Already getting melancholy_

"Let's go." I said, breaking the silence.


	2. Finding out the landscape

_And so..._

* * *

><p>A cold, bitter winter enveloped the wooded countryside. While the snow did spread around surrounding areas, the isolated rural vicinity seemed more colder, it numbed right through the bone. Still, heading towards East to start another life away from so much noise and the riled animals called "humans," appeased both entities. Eff didn't mind being alone from much of society, in fact preying upon people would be more choosy as he preferred it that way, but when your in a city full of assholes, as a creature of near invisibility, going undetected from killing everyone sounds too easy. He enjoyed more of the thrill of working towards slaying a person with great art. Call Eff sick but to <span>deny<span> him credibility or praise of sculpting two mens bloodied bodies into a fern plant is too far for him. Eff had inherited some talent from Nny while he was under the the Voices control, which gave them both abilities from moving freely to being flesh and blood supernatural beings. All in all Eff evolved to be more selective of people he killed in contrast of Nny killing anyone who sniggered at him.

Stepping over a fallen tree, Eff called out to D-boy ahead of him, "You think we could've picked a better day to leave? The storms growing more restless."

D-boy kept walking, as if Eff restlessness faired any better than the weather, "If we didn't leave today, we would never leave. Remind yourself that house was like an attachment to us, and even I don't like being real myself, I'd rather not stick around in something as smothering as that house."

Eff caught up to his side, nearly breathless, "My, my someones growing independent. I wonder if you, headstrong one, can slow the fuck down?"

D-boy cracked a small smile, "You need to lose weight anyways."

This only caused Eff to huff at him and mock his counterparts words

_Seriously, he's so childish sometimes_

"Holes in you Eff," D-boy said,"I guess there's nothing like traveling on foot can't straighten you out."

Eff replied, "And that's cause I'm nothing like you. You never take a little indulgence of living, you stay huddled in a corner, and why? Just enjoy things."

D-boy wondered how many times must he repeat himself, he lost. Eff got what he wanted and still he pestered him, D-boy just wanted to take his own way out but trying that was futile. Now all he thought of was getting to Maine and either along the way or any time he would have an epiphany or a clue to aid him in ending his existence as he was starting to think he needed to acquire something to end all this. But for now he felt slightly obligated to stay with his opposite Eff. Even if Eff might think of rather killing D-boy off without a care…

_There's a future idea._

However, D-boy had an inkling that Eff wouldn't kill him as he thought he was needed, only an assumption as things could change. And how things change. Both ex-pastry displays were at each others throats for a while, months to a year perhaps. But think of it as living in an unknown area where you don't know anyone or anything that every sense and every direction and even spoons are new to you and the only other person with you to survive through things like social/culture shock, and the way toilets make a horrible noise, happens to be your worst enemy. It's hard to work with them. But eventually you both understand that this whole new thing to somewhat conform in - is troubling, and you both need each others help. Still, you hate them and everything they do but you both know when is the time to aid each other. Mr. Eff and D-boy were in the same ship, so their bitter coexisting would have to work.

The snow began to fall harder as the trees swayed and creaked more and more way up high above their heads, the color of snow and sky couldn't differentiate as the blizzard rampaged on. The Voices could stand this vicious storm, however, annoying as debris flown about everywhere and trees and branches fell and whacked the snow mounded grounds.

Then a clearing was spotted as a cabin came into view, both approached looking into the front windows of the cabin. No one. Eff picked at the lock as it came undone and both went inside.

"Seems unkept," D-boy spoke, "A lot of dust."

Eff had been shining a small flashlight around the house in hope of finding a light switch. Instead there were candles and matches on a dinning table. All the candles were melted together and the wax had dripped down towards the sides of the table leaving drip marks all around the ground. Eff began to light the wicks on fire that had illuminated a glow reflecting the window panes besides the table. The only 3 rooms became visible the kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. The kitchen seemed bare with 3 chairs a wood stove, two counters, two cuboards, and a rusted, foul sink. The living room seemed cozy with throw rugs mismatched here and there, a long couch too squishy and soft, a fireplace, and a side table with a oil lamp. All those simple things would be charming if not for a taxidermy buck head erected on the wall. The bedroom had a closet full of blankets and towels, the bed already layered with many more covers, and a night table with a drawer. D-boy tried to open it to then discovered it was locked and needed a key.

"Maybe I'll get Eff to open it tomorrow."

Heading back into the living room Eff had made himself feel at home by lighting the fire place and laying down on the couch, seemingly content.

"Better in here than getting frostbite, huh, D-boy?" Eff called out grinning.

The Voice of misery hated agreeing too much with Eff, his voice was irritable as it was scratchy, "It suites fine." he replied promptly while laying out the map of their route. He looked it over to keep him preoccupied from talking to Eff and to speculate how far they've gone.

_Not that far_

Sighing, D-boys realization of how long it really was going to take finally hit him. It would take a long time to let alone get out of the area but also the city.

"Hey D-boy?" Eff inquired.

"What is it?" Keeping his eyes on the map.

Eff shifted on his side, "How long will it be to leave Trenton?"

D-boy then saw the last time he put the date on the back of the map before they left, then glanced out the window at the snow, "It's only been a day since we left and found this place but I haven't realized it since its been snowing and quite grey. I'm guessing a week to three, or less if we pick up the pace."

There was a river on the map him and Eff could follow and would be quicker that way, they just needed to avoid very populated areas as they agreed less places to pass through, less explaining to do.

He looked up to see the younger one had chosen to take the luxury of sleeping. Like eating and expelling wastes, they didn't need sleep as they were 'otherworldly.' Still, Eff liked the new things that came along being fleshy.

_Disgusting._


	3. Chapter 3

_ehhh..._

* * *

><p><em>It's always calm before the storm. <em>

The morning came, but it was still greyish outside. D-boy wondered how long they had until the blizzard came back again, as it had settled to a light snowfall that continued to blanket the already thick sheets of snow outside. Eff was still asleep and D-boy had been obsessing and over-thinking of the next step to take; how will they be able to keep themselves busy living, and much of D-boys own psyche mess. The map before him became overdrawn many times neatly in a black pen he'd been able to find in the cabin. It felt different to be in a house for the first time that wasn't alive (or once alive) and didn't talk to him.

There was a lot to take in for the newfound area, D-boy didn't know if it was just him but he had a long sense of sensitivity to new surroundings and felt the liveliness of every living thing was "_talking" _to him. And not in the way of direct speaking more of a breath of presence to let him know the trees, the crows, and even ants radiated their existence in his direction - intently, to him. He wondered if Eff had always been bombarded with this sense in their new years of realism as D-boy considered to be hyper aware. He didn't ask eff - ever. Not out of pride but just when he was ready to share as he needed a good reason to have a show and tell of his reality.

His white noise only got louder, "Shut up for once," he growled under his breath

* * *

><p>"I'm wishing, <em>I'm wishing. <em>For the one I love to find me, _To find me. _Today, _t__oday."_

Sickness couldn't get the damn song out of her head, it had already been a day since encountering the family in the woods her and Reverend mutilated. to her it was out of sheer spite, their bodies were dumped somewhere in a nearby ravine where they would remain undiscovered. The young couple had a 3 year old watching childish movies on a portable DVD player which kept playing as their screams were cut short.

"Like being in nature didn't suffice enough entertainment for the disgusting worm baby." She said aloud.

"You never keep your thoughts to yourself long enough can you?" Reverend laughed.

"I do what I please, abominable meat statue." Sickness growled.

They had been away from the cabin for a while, Sickness hoped the snow didn't block much of the front door. Reverend had met Sickness through an event of just pure coincidence, they had been both silenced by their humans for different reasons. Reverend thought Johnny just was never the type to give into his own desires so giving up on him wasn't much of a struggle. He sensed Sickness however was hard to get rid of by Devi, her mindset could not be swayed and that Sickness just became restless to prove she can do anything. Their re-existence situation was troubling however as Reverend awoke in the municipal waste plant and ended up in the cabin in the woods where he found sickness gnawing at her fingers before splayed bodies murdered by those same hands. She told him how she awoke still in Devi's home however she was nowhere to be found and try as Sickness might she couldn't detect her anywhere. She was gone and Sickness was left to her own devices, reanimated.

The cabin incident wasn't on a whim unlike the camping family. After weeks being inside Devi's old apartment, Sickness ventured outside only to be overwhelmed into the wooded hills and found a cabin, hoped it would be empty but seeing as an elderly couple dwelling there wouldn't do as they were quickly disposed of. Reverend had only came into the picture right after such event occurred and realized that for the both of them, being alone unnatural beings wasn't going to work. And besides, the situation was too interesting to pass up.

For Sickness she just wanted to see how much control she could have.

"For the past 3 weeks I already know you don't like playing nice, you could've let the kid die of hypothermia but nooo," Reverend spoke in an almost teasing way.

"I'm getting tired of your easy going shit, just shut up already." Sickness protest, he only shrugged.

Reverend never really let Sickness get a rise out of him as he was a passable creature only leering to the right opportunity when someone was willing. Unlike his new ally who demanded such trust and submergence at once. He wasn't that forcible, or argumentative.

"Well seeing as you went after that family first, I had to be pliable. Otherwise I would've ruined your fun and besides I know your bloodlust is a somewhat vent of yours." Reverand spoke, he knew he was right as Sickness then turned to him wanting to say something snide back but knew nothing would be gained. So turning the other way sharply she continued to trudge through the snow as the two were a hill away from the cabin.

* * *

><p>Eff awoke stretching and yawning out, "You really need to stop talking to yourself, it gets annoying."<p>

His counterpart paid no mind to the others words as he remembered the nightstand. "You think you can open the drawer Eff?"

He turned to him, "What will you give me in return?" He inquired still laying on the couch.

D-boy raised a brow, "Do you really think being a prick now is fun? Nevermind, if you won't do it I can live with that."

Eff stood up, "Oh c'mon, you think anything you'd give me would help? Show me where the pissing cupboard is. Now you got me curious." He chided.

D-boy growled at Eff, he annoyed him but at the same time he wouldn't fight him. They've learned extended arguments and even physical fighting never got them anywhere and added resentment would slowly diminish.

The black, locked, nightstand seemed to be brand new and handmade with a wobble on its legs. Eff began to pick at the lock and realized it was simple, easy and possibly only needed a skeleton key to unlock.

"Well let's see whats inside shall we?" Eff grinned.

Opening the drawer, both figments faces contorted with confusion.


End file.
